Dream
by Goldenstrike223
Summary: Elizabeth Helser,and Emily Clark Where just normal fun loving girls but one day in a field trip their whole world changed their now warriors! Please review i want to know what you think chp 11 coming soon No freaking flames! Have something bad to say KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF! I'm a new writer I DON'T APPRECIATE IT
1. Omg!

**My Dream**

Hi my name is Izzi, Izzi Helser but my full names Elizabeth and I'm going to tell you my adventures MY (Can you believe it ^. ^) Adventures as a warrior cat.

Corbin came with Emily and Rose, my two best friends having there backpack on one shoulder and there science book with them.

"Why do you guys have to be such nerds? Carrying around your books like that!" I asked making a face only I could perfect.

"No correction, Rose is making me carry hers which I'm not doing anymore. "Emily my coolest tomboy boys butt kicking awesome friend she is dropped the books on the floor

"HEY!" Rose shouted

"I just wanted you to carry them until I got my backpack open!" My sister said and Emily and Rose staring each other down and I just let it all out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"And they just looked at me bewildered

"WHAT!" they both shouted

"Break it up ladies" Corbin my friend said looking at them

"It's Time to go Class! Get in the bus" Ms. Jorgensen said looking down at her students and we left the classroom.

(**Im not getting into details their now at the park :P)**

We sat and ate lunch and me my friends and a few others went by this little stone well in the ground and one of the students named Josh asked

"Do you think it's safe to drink?" Another Boy answered "Well I'll try it! "He said and took his empty water bottle and filled some up with the water and he drank it

"Its safe it actually tastes good !" and then everyone took a sip Emily held off until I touched the water to my lips and I got to admit it tasted really good but weird like it didn't belong there

Then everyone and I mean every student on the trip(15 students) took a sip and one kid the one who drank it first disappeared in a pool of Black smoke and one by one everyone except me and Emily where left and she disappeared with a golden brown smoke and then it happened a smoke covered my vision and when I could see again I wasn't at the park again we weren't human WE WHERE CATS! I saw the moors and the forest and smelt the fish then it hit her we were in her favorite series Warrior cats!


	2. Introducing Clans

**Im going to be updating EVERY chapter everyone and a while so KEEP READING!**

**Izzi's POV** I saw everyone panicking and I couldn't recognize anyone but only see cats with Ginger, Gold, Brown, Silvery, and White pelts "Emily Corbin Rose where are you! Stand next me if that's you!" Three cats came out of the crowds and I couldn't tell who was who "I'm Here the Golden She-Cat…"Emily said she came out in front of me she was a beautiful Golden cat with Brown stripes in her pelt I looked at her bewildered cause she called herself a she cat a warrior term and she saw my face "What I've read the series to!" She said and she sat down "Rose?" then out came a pure silver and black spotted cat come out "Izzi? What happened to us "She looked scared out of her mind obviously he didn't read the books "Well I don't know how but we are in the book series Warrior cats. Corbin?" a Black cat came out with dark green forest like eyes "Here "He rushed over to me and sat next to me "Ok since we are in the warriors we should break up into four groups one for each clan I'll chose Thunderclan's group Me, Emily, Austin, Josie and Kyle are Thunderclan's group now ill choose Shadowclans group. Georgia, Corbin, Kaitlyn, Cameron, and Roman." She looked at the cats one by one getting into their sections and she saw many of them where just as confused but happy as her "Emily want to choose Riverclan and Windclans groups "She looked shocked but happy "Sure! Ok For wind clan they'll be-"she claimed off three people the she put the rest in Riverclan Rose looked at me from Riverclans group she didn't want to leave her but she was a good swimmer as a human err Twoleg "Thunderclan group follow me and Emily" And we lead off to the forest and we came up to the border and got stopped by a patrol of Thunderclan warriors great! "Stop who you are!" "They don't smell of any clan I know" a white tom said Cloudtail! "I said who are you" a golden tom said Lionblaze along with Dustpelt, Dovewing and Hollyleaf we are not having luck some of the best warriors in the clan in that patrol I stepped forward and hoped this worked they would take us to their camp "We are loners who hope to join the legendary clan which my parents told us about thunderclan."The patrol was murmuring and arguing then one came forward "We are Thunderclans warriors why are you here?"Lionblaze said looking at Emily softly then back at me "We were raised on crowfood we seek a family and a place to live my and me friend Emily know how to hunt the rest don't we only wish to join "My eyes pleaded and he turned back around and talked with the rest of them and their eyes kept turning back to us then Dustpelt stepped forward "Come with us we'll take you to Firestar"They walked with the patrol every once in a while lionblaze looked back at Emily who's eyes where filled with wonder in excitement she too was in her favorite book they slowed down at the camp entrance and they went in the camp with tons of curious eyes glued on them and Lionblaze went into the leaders den and came out with Firestar and the so special words came out "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock!"Firestar shouted


	3. Apprentice Ceremonys

(**Emily's POV)**

Cats gathered and I was so excited this was the moment she thought she could only read! and questions kept coming and going through her and finally Izzi poked her side "Ow!"I said quietly and she pointed to Firestar.

"Today Lionblaze and his patrol came accros these 5 loners who wish to join the clan I see great potential in them and so does Lionblaze.I will watch your choices everyone who wishes them to join gather by the elders den"Firestar said then he jumped down and bounded over to the elders den and soon Lionblaze and all of them except Birchfall stood by Firestar.

Firestar looked around him "Then its official."

"They will join our clan now."Firestar bounded back up to the rock and pointed at Austin "You Whats your name?" man does he look nervous I thought

"Austin" he said having a freaked out look in his eyes but hid it well good job…

"Ok Austin From this day forth you will train as an apprentice of Thunderclan and until you get your warrior name you will be named Sparrowpaw your mentor will be Dustpelt. Dustpelt it has been to long since you had your last apprentice you will be mentor to Sparrowpaw I hope you pass down all you know to him."Firestar said

He then moved on to Josie "You will als-"

"Wait! Shes supposed to become my apprentice I got the dream of a leaf following me I didn't get it at first but shes supposed to be my apprentice" Jayfeather called looking at her.

"Wha?"Josie said looking at him

"Ok Jayfeather then she'll be your apprentice,You will train to become Thunderclans next medicine cat you name will Leafpaw your mentor will be Jayfeather"Firestar said then moved on going to Josh "Whats your name?"Firestar asked

"Ok now Josh you will train to be a thunderclan apprentice your name shall be.."He looked at his brown fur and amber eyes "Barkpaw your mentor will be Ivypool."

"Ivypool its time for you to have an apprentice I hope you teach Barkpaw The meaning of Loyalty and teach him to the best of your abilitys."Firestar said then moved over to me

"Whats your name?"Firestar asked and Lionblaze moved to get a better view

"Im Emily" I said feeling nervous with being stared at by many other cats

"Ok Emily you will also be trained to be a Thunderclan apprentice your name until you are to be a warrior will be Goldenpaw your mentor will be Lionblaze,Lion blaze its been a while since your last apprentice you will mentor Goldenpaw pass on all you know to her"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I got lionblaze the unbeatable in battle best fighter in the clans as my mentor I just walked up and touched his nose.

(**Izzi's POV) **

Wow Emily err Goldenpaw got Lionblaze as her mentor**.**

I wonder who im going to get?

"Now whats your names?"He said pointing to me and Kyle.

"Im Izzi he's Kyle"I said knowing they don't know why im named that .

"You two come on up,Izzi until you get your warrior name your name shall be Spottedpaw your mentor will be Hollyleaf,Hollyleaf you'll be the mentor to Spottedpaw I trust you'll teach her everything you know"He said I walked up to her and touched noses we were almost the same size actually

"Kyle your apprentice name shall be Oakpaw your mentor shall be Dovewing,Dovewing you shall mentor Oakpaw I trust youll teach him all you know."Firestar ended with cheers going through the whole camp

"Sparrowpaw! , Leafpaw! , Oakpaw! , Barkpaw!, Goldenpaw!, Spottedpaw!" the cheerings got louder then quieted by the whip of firestars tail

"Get some rest apprentices tomorrows going to be a long day!"LionBlaze said I then leaned into Goldenpaw "We're in Thunderclan!"I said then all six of us rushed into the apprentice den to get some Sleep.


	4. Thunderclan Alligances

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**:

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw longhaired gray and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom 

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw-Black and Brown tom with dark Blue eyes

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-

Goldenpaw-Golden she-cat with Brown Stripes around her chest with Ice Blue eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-

Oakpaw-brown-red tome with amber eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes 

Apprentice-Barkpaw Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice-

Spottedpaw-White she cat with ginger and black spots with Green eyes

**Queens**:

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle


	5. Small trainingGathering

**(Reanna's POV, Riverclan)**

We Got accepted into Riverclan by Mistystar she gave us our names and mentors which im still confused about my name was Silverpaw and I myself got Mistystar as my mentor.

Nathanial's Name was Stonepaw his mentor was Mintfur and Maddie's mentor is Robinwing and her name was Icepaw.

I walked to where im suppose to train how to swim with Mistystar she chose me as her apprentice I have no idea why but she believes in me so she took me as her apprentice Emily showed me the warriors series but I only read half of the first book so this doesn't make sense because Leopardstar was leader at the time so im just confused.

**-Time Skip-**

**(Lionblaze POV) **

I spent Past 3 moons training Goldenpaw best to my abilitys shes very strong and cute in her own way I took an intrest to her as soon as I layed eyes on her like the calmed me like I could stare into them forever.

Anyways today is our favorite battle training I walked up to the apprentices sharing tongues.

"Goldenpaw training come on we're doing battle training" I said then lead out of camp and I saw she said goodbye to spottedpaw and sparrowpaw and she caught up to me and I stopped where we usually do battle techniques and training.

"Today we will fight but with claws sheathed ok? Ready stances.."I said looking at her being uncertain.

I don't blame her ive never been defeated im sure shes heard but I taught her the moves tigerstar taught me so we are sort of evenly matched except fo-"Go!"

(**Goldenpaws POV)**

Ok ready set run I ran back and he chased me I stood still and smelled his scent he's above me WAIT HE'S ABOVE ME ON THE BRANCH.

Don't look up and he'll wait to pounce he jumped on me but I was ready I jumped back and pawed his face hard and he stumbled back and I pounced he jumped back up I slide under his belly and pawed it and I jumped on him and he kicked me off and I slide and jumped on a branch and fell hard he stood still and said..

"Great job Goldenpaw I think its time for you to go to the gathering I know its been four moons but I wasn't even going so go tell your friends"He said

"Thank you!" I said I licked his shoulder respectably and ran back into camp.

"Guys, Guys! , Guys! Guess what im going to the gathering finally!" Spottedpaw looked at me and grinned

"Lucky Hollyleaf is staying in camp so I can't go" She said with a sad expression but she shrugged.

"I can ask Firestar and Lionblaze for you to go with us " I Grinned wanting me and Spottedpaw to go to our first gathering together.

"Really you would do that?" She asked

"Of Course I would we're best friends!"I said and rushed over to lionblaze and asked him and he said he'll ask and he went up to firestar's den and came out and he told me it was fine I smiled and licked his shoulder again.

I ran back over to where Spottedpaw was "They Both said yes!" I squealed

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!"She said

"What are you beautiful she-cats talking about?" Sparrowpaw asked

"What's it to you?" We said it together

"Oh Nothing except Firestars talking to our mentors about if we are ready to be warriors soon" He grinned

-later-

"All Cats who are going to the gathering get lined up and ready!"

**(Spottedpaw's POV)**

We were at the gathering and Mistystar started off and I saw Rose there in Riverclans section I walked up to her "Psst, Rose…"She turned around and saw me "Izzi?"She said in a low voice.

"You got accepted into Riverclan?"I asked

"Yeah so did Reanna her names Silverpaw and mines Leopardpaw whats yours?"She asked me

"Mines Spottedpaw and Emily's is Goldenpaw I never wanted to leave you, you know you're my sister" I said then got shushed by Beetlewhisker.

I flicked my eas at him so he knew I heard him then nodded to Leopardpaw and walked back to Where my clan was.

**Oooh i left you a cliffy what happens next? are they going to be warriors this soon or am i going to torture all you guys Thank you For your reviews Icefeather i really appreciate them but like every Fanfiction writer im review hungry! i see I've seen i had 125 views and no followers Wth guys! im writing a new story about the 99th hunger games so Follow me if you want more info also !**


	6. End of Gathering

**Thank you so much Icefeather and warriorsgirl! And this is my new chapter and I really hope ill have a follower o-O(Icefeather ahhem) Now for the rest of the gathering... **

** Goldenpaws POV**

I listened as Firestar stepped up and spoke.

"Prey is running all well in Thunderclan we are stronger then ever with our 5 apprentices as I mentioned before three gatherings ago.

"Goldenpaw, Spottedpaw,Oakpaw,Sparrowpaw,Barkpaw and Leafpaw who is training to be our next Medicine cat"He waved his tail to a shining Leafpaw in the moonlight with her head up and proud.

"Goldenpaw!,Spottedpaw!,Oakpaw!,Sparrowpaw!,Barkpa w!,Leafpaw!"It echoed through Thunderclan and was that some of Riverclan and Shadowclan?

It soon Quieted down with the scowling looks of the other clans to each other

"Im now done, Mistystar."He dipped his head to her to motion her to speak.

"Fish is running well in the waters we chased a fox out of our territory so it could be either in Shadowclan or in Thunderclan so id put on more patrols if I were you but I also want to mention our two best Apprentices"She said then looked at them.

"Silverpaw and Leopardpaw they caught most of the fish today we honor they're loyalty and dedication"Not as much this time but most of Riverclan were cheering for them and me and Spottedpaw, for Leopardpaw.

**Spottedpaw's POV**

We walked back to camp now my head rested on Goldenpaw's shoulder from being tired but also for comfort.

"You Two get some sleep"A voice came out of nowhere then she recognized it.

"I remember my first gathering I was exhausted go to sleep youll need it for tomorrows assessment you two"Lionblaze said then nudged us into camp.

"Come on lets go to sleep we'll need it Goldenpaw for-yawn- our assessment" We walked into the apprentice den and got some sleep.

We woke up at the sound of Lionblazes voice.

"Rise and shine today's the assessment!"

**YAY another chapter and a cliffy so I didnt want to torture you guys yeah yeah I know its short but give me some credit I wrote this little over an hour and its late-yawn-Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. JUST READ

**So this is my make up chapter for you guys trying to make them 1000 words each so always be check-wink now im giving details about the POV's that are going to be going on **

** Leopardpaw and Silverpaw's POV will be going on because we always need a little Riverclan :D**

** The Apprentices in thunderclan because of well ITS THUNDERCLAN!**

** And maybe a POV in Shadowclan in Corbin's view well you'll see.**

** Now to the story :D Also im trying to make my lines short and simple!**

**Silverpaws POV**

She didn't even look at me!

She yowled for Leopardpaw not me!

Goldenpaw that traitor!

I have to do something she thought.

I swam over to Thunderclans territory and picked up some leaves and brambles and threw them back into Riverclan territory and rubbed them all over the border I smirked about the battle that should be coming now.

I ran back into camp and yowled.

"THUNDERCLAN HAVE CROSSED THE BORDER!"I yowled

**Goldenpaw's POV**

I ran out of the den with Spottedpaw and Sparrowpaw right on my heals.

"Ready!" I said with an excited face

And thought 'If I pass I'll be a warrior!'

Us three walked out of camp with our mentors in the lead.

"Right now you are doing your hunting assessment each of you have to catch ten prey simple enough."Lionblaze said

"Goldenpaw you hunt by the ancient oak"Lionblaze said

"Sparrowpaw you hunt by the abandoned twoleg nest"Dustpelt said

"Spottedpaw you hunt by the shore of the lake Good luck to you all"Lionblaze said

I ran to the ancient oak and sniffed the air and smelled a little mouse trace and I put my nose on the ground and sniffed it all the way until I was near some moss and I smelt a lot of prey.

Mouse!, Vole, and shrew! I stalked the mouse very quietly and pounced lightly and killed it in a swift bite and moved on to the shrew it was digging in the dirt not noticing a thing around it then she heard someone yell,

"Boundary Crossers!"She heard a Riverclan warrior yell

Spottedpaw! She ran as fast as she could to Spottedpaw who had a watervole in her jaws with eyes wide at the riverclan warriors they had almost all the warriors

It's an attack!

"Spottedpaw run go to camp get as many cats as you can!Were under attack!, GO!"

**Spottedpaws POV**

I looked at Goldenpaw who was yelling for me to go back to camp and get warriors.

"What about you!"I yelled

"I'll fine ill hold them off GO!"She yelled and I ran as fast as I could back to camp and finally got back to the interence with barely any breath

"Un-der a-a-attack! R-Riverclan!"I wheezed out and Firestar started whipping out orders left and right.

"Bumblestripe! Protect the nursery and give extra brambles to the walls!"Firestar yelled and kept giving orders.

"Briarlight,Toadstep, Rosepetal,Blossomfall Stay in camp!" Firestar ordered

"The rest of you Come with me into battle, to protect our clan!"

I got my breath back and I ran with the rest of them out to the shore where Goldenpaw,Sparrowpaw, and Lionblaze and Dustpelt and Hollyleaf where fighting Riverclan all by themselves Lionblaze side by side with Goldenpaw and dustpelt fighting two warriors by himself while Hollyleaf fighting with Sparrowpaw on two warriors soon we charged into the battle.

I took on a warrior and Oakpaw followed behind me battling an apprentice.

I was against a warrior a full grown tom wait was that Beetlewhisker?

I didn't let him take over my confusion so I leaped at him and my claws reached his eyes and he whimpered back to the other side of the border his eye bleeding.

**Silverpaws POV**

I looked for Goldenpaw I had to fight her she never believed in me never listend and betrayed me!

There she was fighting side by side with her mentor how sweet I thought NOT

I launched myself at her but she was gone when I landed NO one was there!

"Hello?"I called then a brown tom came out of the shadows.

"My names tigerstar you want to kill her right,she betrayed you never gave you what you wanted well ill give you the power to Kill her"He said then walked away.

"WAIT!"I called but I was back in the surge of battle and I was on the ground and I got back up and saw Goldenpaw next to me and I looked at her with an evil look.

"It was you!"She screamed

"You set up the brambles…I smelt your scent all over them"She yowled her claws unsheathed

"Yeah it was me!,you BETRAYED me"I spit out the words and lunged for her.

**Goldenpaws POV**

I dodged out of the way in fury before I fought them they dragged some of the brambles over to our territory and I smelt HER!

I dodged one of her blows and slid under her belly and clawed the heck out of it and her fur was in between my claws and I threw a swipe to her head and it was too late she didn't duck fast enough and she went flying across the shore into the water.

I ran to her body and leaned down to where only she could hear me

"You were always slow and to fat for your on good REANNA!"I hissed in her ear

"I leave you ALIVE BECAUSE OF THE CODE nothing else!"I hissed again and finally Mistystar called retreat because of her warriors going down and Mistystar growled at me and put Silverpaw on her back.

"Come on Thunderclan the battles done"Firestar yowled

We walked into camp and Leafpaw and Jayfeather started cleaning wounds.

" All Cats Gather beneth the high ledge!"Firestar yowled and everyone gathered beneth him.

"Today we fought an unnecessary battle on Riverclans part But today I saw great loyaly and bravery in our apprentices today!"Firestar yowled

"Apprentices step up!"Firestar said

"Dovewing do you believe Oakpaw is ready for his warrior name?"Firestar asked

"I do believe he's ready" Dovewing said

Lionblaze,Dustpelt,Hollyleaf do you believe your apprentices are ready?"

"I do"Lionblaze said Confidently louder then the rest of them

I, Firestar leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend Them to you as a warrior in their turn.

**And 1064 words! You get to find out their warrior names next chapter :D thanks for meh viewings!**


	8. Oooohhh

**Nooooooooooooo im sick! But im still working my best to give you this chapter this sucks my nose is running and I cant stop coughing but **

**Thank you Icefeather for your ideas for the names I will use one :D**

**(Goldenpaw's POV)**

"Oakpaw you shall now be known as Oak_leaf _starclan honors your strength and courage"Firestar said

"Sparrowpaw your warrior name shall be Sparrowfeather Starclan honors your Pride and Strength"Firestar continued

"Barkpaw you shall be named Bark_pelt_ Starclan honors your dedication to the code and your loving care for others."Firestar said

"Goldenpaw you shall now be known as Golden_Strike_ Starclan honors your skill in battle and your caring putting your clan first"Firestar said

Wow im finally a warrior and I got the name I always wanted well not exactly but ive always dreamt if I was a warrior I would have strike at the end.

I smiled proudly and listened for my best friends name.

**(Spottedpaw's POV)**

Spottedpaw listened for her name she finally made it!

(**I'll try to make some more of her POV's she was originally my main char :P)**

"Spottedpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Spotted_pelt _Starclan honors your strength an loyalty. Starclan welcomes you all to full warriors of Thunderclan!"Firestar yowled.

"Oakleaf!, Sparrowfeather!,Barkpelt!,Goldenstrike!,Spottedpel t!"

"Oakleaf!, Sparrowfeather!,Barkpelt!,Goldenstrike!,Spottedpel t!"All of Thunderclan cheered our names and I couldn't have felt more prouder and I could see Goldenstrikes face she was just as happy as I was.

(Tomorrow morning)

"Your vigil is done _Warriors_ you may now talk"Firestar said jumping of the hill with great power

"Oh thank goodness I thought I was going to die of all this quietness"Goldenstrike said.

I nudged into her playfully in my own way to say Really?

And she gave me the What? Look.

"Go hunt you guys be the hunting patrol ALL of you" Lionblaze said and smiled at Goldenstrike who was wait was she blushing?

"I'll lead"Oakleaf said

"Lead away"Goldenstrike said in a powerful voice and I was shocked about how she went from a blushing shy cat to this strong willed leader in just a mere second.

Was it something lionblaze said when I turned my back or what?

"Ok follow me"Oakleaf said

We walked out of camp our first technical patrol as warriors and I leaned over to Goldenstrike

"What happened over there back in camp you were miss blushy blushy now you're like some serious leader?"I asked looking for a change of expression.

A small blush spread across her face.

"Nothing for you to worry about its for me to know and you to figure out" she said smiling.

"Grrrr"I said and I headbutted her and we played like we used to for a bit then she heard prey.

"Quiet!"I hissed

I scurried over to where a squirrel was chewing on something but she saw another pair of cat eyes but none that she recognized not from any of thunderclan but they seemed familiar from when-

"SPOTTEDPELT WATCH OUT"Then something flinged out at her and Goldenstrike blocked it and fought-it was another cat from shadowclan!

Goldenstrike growled at it and it stayed still sitting in place and I heard him say into her ear.

"Hello Emily!"the cat hissed

And goldenstrike stumbled back a bit when she realized the rest of the patrol but me was there the rest where hunting elsewhere.

"Who are you!" I hissed

"Izzi?" whao wait wait wait he knew me when we were twolegs

"Spottedpelt!"I hissed

"Like she said who are you" Goldenstrike hissed

"What cant recognize your own Corbin"The Black cat with green eyes said

Our eyes went wide

"Corbin?"We hissed together

"Yeah but my names Darknight in shadowclan"And he leaned in close to me so Goldenstrike couldn't hear

"Please meet me at the border tonight!"He pleaded

"Why?"I hissed back

"Because I need to talk to you."And with that he ran back to his side of the border

"What did he want?"Goldenstrike asked me

**(-hacks up hair ball- coughing session uggh this sucks being sick!)**

"It was crazy so don't ask"And with that we went back to hunting and when we arrived back in camp we put our prey in the pile and I ran into the medicine den and grabed some bedding and made all the new warriors nests.

(Later at night)

I sneaked out of my nest and walked out of the den should I go?

I sighed and looked for anyone awake and ran out of camp silently to the Shadowclan border.

My heart stopped when I saw him waiting for me

I shouldn't be doing this!

"Spottedpelt!"he called me over

No going back now

"Hey"I said flatly

"Whats wrong"He asked worriedly

Wait was he worried about me?

"Nothing"I said

"Well thank you for coming tonight"He said with a smile.

"What did you want to talk about"I asked

"I love you Spottedpelt!"He screamed out all at once

"I had a major crush on you when we were er twolegs and I was to wimp to ask you to be my girlfriend"He said

My ears kept twitching in shock

"Please say something!"He pleaded

She kept having her ear twitch and the ceremony came back to her

-flash back-

"Spottedpaw from this day forth you shall be known as Spotted_pelt _Starclan honors your strength and loyalty.

-end of flash back-

_Loyalty._

Big word.

"I-I"I was speechless and I couldn't do anything to change that but something changed she felt something wet on her she looked up and saw Darknight licking me on the head.

"Please stay with me tonight"He pleaded

"O- Ok"I said

(**Goldenstrikes POV)**

She stretched out expecting to feel someone in the nest beside her wait SPOTTEDPELT!

She got up.

It was before dawn wheres Spottedpelt shes NEVER up before dawn.

Ok something was definitely wrong.

I walked out of the den and saw the predawn patrol was still getting ready now she remembered

She kind of had super hearing like Dovewing but not as strong

-flashback-

"Please meet me at the border tonight!"He pleaded

"Why?"I hissed back

"Because I need to talk to you."And with that he ran back to his side of the border

-end of Flashback-

She heard everything and I'm guessing she went.

I got to go before they find her with him!

I ran out of camp unseen and ran to the border where Darknight and Spottedpelt were sleeping in a nest and a growl burst out quietly

"Spottedpelt get up now before the predawn patrol comes"I hissed and with that she burst awake with wide eyes

"how did you?"She asked

"Don't worry about it just hope you don't get _pregnant!_"I hissed to her

"Darknight go!"I nudged him awake and he stared at me with wide eyes

"GO! Predawn patrol border this border every morning"I hissed

He dragged the nest back with him over to Shadowclan border and disappeared

"Just hope Spottedpelt just hope"I said my voice breaking

"Im sorry"She said

"Just remember im here for you no matter what"I said and with that we ran back into camp just as the patrol were leaving.

Oakleaf came running up to them

"I was worried about you Spottedpelt you were gone all night"And he snuggled into Spottedpelts fur

If she's pregnant then they better believe its Oakleafs he has almost the same exact markings as Darknight.

Be careful Spottedpelt don't play this game.

**1216 words not bad for meh being sick eh and done all between 2 hours whoop whoop –coughs-**

**hope you like it.**


	9. Love is love

**(I really don't want to get into details about Leafpaws ceremony SO you better thank me :D)**

**(Leafpaw's POV)**

"Come along Leafpaw we're going to the moonpool it's a half moon"Jayfeather said rushing out of camp.

He was never a patient medicine cat but she still respected her mentor even though she'll be in his shadow until he retires or dies.

"Watch out there"Jayfeather called

"Wha? Oof!" I fell in a dang hole come on!

"Put on paw infront of another and what do you know your climbing" He called out in humor

When I got out I was angry with my self

"Calm down tiger we are almost there"And it was true we where a few fox leaps away we walked over to where Willowshine and the others were

"I believe my apprentice is ready for her full medicine cat name" he said showing a small grin

And the others were excited as well.

"I, Jayfeather medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. she has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons.

Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"Jayfeather asked

"I do." I answered true fully

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafheart StarClan honors your Patience and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan.

"Leafheart,Leafheart!"They all called

"Now lets share tounges with Starclan"I called

-Time Skip-

(**Spottedpelt's POV)**

I was pregnant either with Oakleaf's or Darknight's kits it was a gross feeling knowing that you're a kid but having your own kids really its quite disgusting.

Ferncloud and the other queens wouldn't stop bugging me about when I was moving into the nursery.

But I always felt ashamed when Goldenstrike looked at me even though she had my back she sure was some hell of a terror in her own way in making others feel like crap.

Wait I haven't said stuff like that since we were twolegs.

I looked at Goldenstrike who was sitting straight up loking at someone but who was it?

Sparrowfeather and Lionblaze.

She always liked Sparrowfeather but now that lionblaze wasn't training her anymore shes been a lot more she-like that's not who I know very well.

But I can see she wants to reach out to both of them she just can't choose.

Just like me.

Oakleaf or Darknight the thought kept going through my head that I got a major head ache.

I know how you feel Goldenstrike.

I walked over to her and whispered in her ear

"I know how you feel not being able to choose we can work it out like we used to do as best friends" I whispered seeing her face turn to a blush that I saw her problem.

"Were still best friends Spottedpelt I _never_ stopped believing you'd do the right thing. Just try to give your kits the best life they can have ok?" Wow she used to never be _that_ soft and understanding

Or maybe she's always been

"Ok I will try." I said smiling

**(Goldenstrikes POV) **

She wants to do the right thing

The right thing in trying to help me, and give the best life for her kits.

I really am proud of her.

"Truefully I _Love_ both of them I just don't know who I love more" I whispered in her ear looking out for Dovewing who was…on a patrol thank goodness.

She smiled

"Same here"And she looked at someone, Oakleaf but I knew she also loved Darknight to even when she didn't mean to get Pregnant although they could possibly be Oakleafs too.

Man Spottedpelt you have it more confusing than I do.

"Come on lets go out of camp..while you still can" I joked and we raced at a slow pace.

(**Darknight's POV)**

I haven't seen her since that night and I'm Dying to see her but im the deputy now since Rowanclaw died of deathberry smothered on his prey when he killed it reason I can't do stuff like that anymore.

I'll just go on a walk by myself

(At the end of this chapter I'll do ALL the Allegiances D: Still sick waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh –sneezes-)

Wait is that Spottedpelt and Goldenstrike?

Man Spottedpelt Whoa she is huge!

Ok dude just bigger than normal

Gaah stupid mind!

She's Pregnant stupid and don't deny it either

"Hey Spottedpelt!"I said across the border and she lifted her face and she glowed.

**(Spottedpelts POV)**

I miss him so much!

Then I heard his voice

**(Im a sucker for romance! HAACHOOO )**

I must be imagining it

"Spottedpelt!"I heard it more clearly and I lifted my head to see him.

"Hey Darknight!" I was going to run over to say hi but I looked at Goldenstrike who was nodding no.

I love you I mouthed over to him but ever since that night how could I not love him.

Love you to was all that was mouthed back and he left.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

I did love him but I also loved Oakleaf what's going on with me!

"Its ok Spottedpelt if their his then I will help you to take them to him so he can have one or just see them" Goldenstrike said with kind eyes.

"Let's go back to camp I'm already so confused" I said

"That's fine it was supposed to help you get some exercise and some fun" Goldenstrike said

"I had fun" I said

"You wanna continue?" She asked me

"Yeah let's not stop because of that" and we raced off.

**(Goldenstrike's POV)**

I felt sorry for her she just saw one of her loves and he didn't even say bye no wonder she was hiding her tears.

We ran through the forest and stalking prey and sometimes catching it sometimes not.

When we walked back we had 3 pieces of prey each and we put it into the pile which was almost empty and I walked around camp and saw Sparrowfeather walking over to me.

"Hey Goldenstrike"

**(Ahh Losing ideas!)**

"Hey Sparowfeather what's up?" I asked

"Come on follow me" he said

He led into the forest and stopped and turned to me.

"Goldenstrike I want you to be my mate but I know you love Lionblaze as well" he said with pain in his eyes

I stared at him with a shocked expression

"I-I" I really don't know what to do now.

**(Spottedpelts POV)**

I saw Sparrowfeather take Goldenstrike out of camp

I should follow just in case

I got out of the shade and walked out of camp a little behind them

Then I heard what he wanted to say to her

"Goldenstrike I want you to be my mate but I know you love Lionblaze as well" I hear him say

"I-I" Was all I heard from her

Don't make the same choice I did Goldenstrike.

Then I heard a whisper in my ear

"You really shouldn't be spying on them"

Lionblaze.

"What you shouldn't be either" I hissed back

"I followed her so I could ask her something" Lionblaze stated

"And what would that be" I asked

His whiskers twitched

"Cinderheart Won't be my mate and I love Goldenstrike" HE whispered back

But when I looked back I still saw Goldenstrike standing there a blank look on her face.

Im here for you Goldenstrike.

"She was your apprentice you have the power to protect her" I said and quietly went back to camp.

***Goldenstrike's POV***

My mind is blank im confused.

Scared.

Love Blinded.

And just plain confused

"Say something why don't you" Sparrowfeather

"I-I, I don't know what to say Sparrowfeather" was all that I said

"I'll give you time to think" and with that he ran away from the field

"Tough time huh?" I heard someone

Lionblaze.

Wait! He heard ALL of that!

I looked at him and smiled

He could always cheer me up.

"I want to tell you something" He said

"What?" I asked

He took a silent breath and looked me in the eyes

"Cinderheart won't be my mate because well..i have a special power a power that makes me unbeatable in battle with a prophecy over my head" He said

"And well she's scared of it and I wouldn't be surprised if you are to." He said

"I-I" I shook my head

"I LOVE YOU LIONBLAZE I love you for who you are" I said

"Please be my mate Goldenstrike I'll love you forever." He said

My heart raced was this what Starclan planned for me the whole time?

"Yes" I said without hesitation

He licked me on the top of my head

"I love you so much" he said and we walked back to camp our fur brushing together

But I wont stop loving Sparrowfeather either.

**Wooo im done with that! Next chapter should I make a time skip and make it to the day Spottedpelt has her kits or should I fill the time inbetween? Still sick. LIFE SUCKS!**


	10. Other clans Alligances

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy**:

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Leafheart longhaired gray and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

Sparrowfeather-Black and Brown tom with dark Blue eyes

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

GoldenStrike-Golden she-cat with Brown Stripes around her chest with Ice Blue eyes

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oakleaf-brown-red tom with amber eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Barkpelt- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyleaf**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**:

**Spottedpelt-White she cat with ginger and black spots with Green eyes**

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

**Elders**:

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Darknight-Large Black tom with green forest eyes**

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Foxflame - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes(Formerly Kaitlyn)

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Redwillow**-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

Nightshade - A shadowy gray tom with pool blue eyes(Formerly Roman)

Hissingflame - A flame coloured tom with dark gray patches on his pelt(Formerly Cameron)

Flameleaf - A fiery ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes(Formerly Georgia)

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

Quickstep-gray white she with fast paws(One of the unnamed students)

Grasstail-brown and gray tom with tinted green eyes(One of the unnamed students)

Smallfoot-frail small she with black splotches going down her back(One of the unnamed students)

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**:

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

Silverfoot-gray Silver she who is convinced Goldenstrike betrayed her.

Leopardleap- Brown and white she with Black spots also Spottedpelts sister

Stonestripe-Pure Gray Tom with brown eyes

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Apprentices**:

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**There it is the allegiances I 'Promised' you last chapter**

**Still getting ideas for next chapter!**


	11. Life

**Xd I know but my character loved him when she was human(Meh he's meh favorite but I don't really love him :P)hehe I'll skip about a moon to where Spottedpelt is going to have her kits. You saw I added Spottedpelt to the queens yeah this is why….. No FUCKING FLAMES SO DON'T EVEN SAY IT MOVE ON I HATE BITCHES WHO HATE OTHER PEOPLES WRITTING AND COMMENT ON IT SO KEEP ALL YOUR BAD DAMN COMMENTS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF! Sorry to my followers but go see the review's and you'll see why I'm PISSED.**

**(Spottedpelts POV)**

I laid down in my nest trying to get some sleep having hearing the mews of Molekit,Cherrykit and Lilykit and Seedkit Play fighting behind me.

"Can you quiet down a bit!*sigh*"And they stopped and ran out of the nursery with wide eyes and I turned to Sorreltail and Poppyfrost.

"Sorry I couldn't get any sleep with them mewling as loud as monsters"I said my head in my paws.

"Don't worry about it probably since your so close to kitting your emotions are all bottled up Spottedleaf" Poppyfrost said giving her chest a few licks.

I gave her a nod and laid down more comfortably and fell into sleep and about a couple hours later I started to sweat and pant.

**(Poppyfrosts POV)**

I was sleeping until I hard moans and panting and my eyes shot open and I saw Spottedpelt having contractions

Shes kitting!

I ran out of the nursery and into the medicine den whereLeafheart and Jayfeather were sleeping.

"Spottedpelt is having contractions and shes starting to kit"I said and Leafheart and Jayfeather burst awake and got borage and a stick and ran out of the den and I quickly followed.

Spottedpelt was now awake and looked very scared and was in pain.

"Spottedpelt breath!"I said and Sorreltail was awake and hearding the kits out of the den

She was now contracting hard.

I saw Jayfeather put his paw on her heaving chest and felt around

"Four kits" He said then showed Leafheart who was worried for her friend also but listened.

"When I tell you to push I need you to push!"He said and it took a few minutes until she started to spasm out

"1…2..Push Spottedpelt!" Jayfeather yelled and Spottedpelt whined and the first kit was out.

**(Goldenstrike's POV)**

I heard yelling from the nursery and I burst wide awake

Spottedpelt!

I quickly stepped over the warriors and ran to the nursery

"Let me in I promised id be here for her!"I yelled an Poppyfrost nodded me in and what I saw made me cringe Spottedpelt was in pain giving birth to her third kit.

"aaaahhhhh!" I winced and grabbed the stick and put it next to her and she put it in her jaws and bit down hard until the kit went out and Jayfeather nodded for me to nip it.

I walked over and nipped the sack carefully in my teeth and started licking it so it get warm.

As soon as the kit took its first breath I picked it up and put it to Spottedpelts other kits were suckling

"One more Spottedpelt you need to be strong" Leafheart encouraged

She looked at me with wide eyes as another spasm of pain hit her and she wailed and pushed and another kit slide out and Leafheart did the honors and put it next to its mother.

"Want me to wake Oakleaf?"I asked and she had jagged breaths and nodded.

I ran out and tiptoed into the warriors den and poked Oakleaf with my sharp claw.

"Ow."He mumbled and got up to face me.

"Come meet your kits."I said and went to the nursery with Oakleaf wide eyed

"They're so beautiful"He said and snuggled into Spottedpelt.

I examined the kits and saw that one was dark black with brown stripes.

Darknight and Spottedpelt but it looked like Oakleaf to.

I looked at the rest and they all looked like Oakleaf and Spottedpelt.

for except one.

"Let's name them" Oakleaf said

Spottedpelt looked at the black kit and her eyes widened, she saw Darknight to.

She cleared her throat and looked at me

"You want to name him?" She pointed to the kit

I smiled at her and I knew the perfect name

"Nightkit he is almost as black as night the mixture of _you two_"I said and they nodded to me in agreement but I saw the doubt in her eyes if it was Oakleaf's.

They moved to the brown She cat with white tipped tail and ears

Part of Leopardleap to.

"Duskkit" Spottedpelt said warmly

They moved to the next kit a red brown she cat

"Robinkit" Oakleaf said with a smile

And they moved onto the next kit which looked exactly like Spottedpelt

But the same pattern as Leopardleap's

"Leopardkit" Spottedpelt said with a small warm smile.

"Congrats you two I'll see you tomorrow Spottedpelt"I said and gave a brisk nod to Oakleaf and padded over to Sorreltail.

"You can all go in now and get some sleep"I said and she nodded to me and woke up the kits and hearded them back in.

I went into the warriors den and plopped down in my nest with an oof

And licked lionblazes ear and fell asleep.

**Wooo done with this chapter took me a couple hours to right. Kit names and birth. Welcome to the world Nightkit,Robinkit, Leopardkit and Duskkit. Well you're going to find out about Nightkit next chapter. 5 reviews then next chappie :D **


	12. Author's Note

**Authors note-  
**

**Im taking a good break from the story and working on Once more, one of my newer fanfics but fear not! a new chapter will come quite soon i just have to deal with my school work and all since im 14 and doing 8th grade this year i have to focas on meh studies peace for now!  
**

** ~ Goldenstrike**


End file.
